User blog:Wassboss/Zombies (HOD) vs Zombies (PVZ)
Note: while the regular zombies in plants vs zombies may not have the weapons listed they do for this battle. Zombies (PVZ): The brain hungry zombies led by Dr Zomboss Vs Zombies (HOD): The foul creations of goldman and curian Who is deadliest Edges Axe vs Pickaxe: The regular axe has a longer range and can be thrown. Edge Axe Axe throw vs Basketball Catapult: The basketball catapult has the power and range advantage so gets the edge.Edge Basketball Catapult Chainsaw vs Exploding jack in the box: The jack in the box may have the explosive power but it needs to be triggered by turning the handle effectivy making the zombie using it a suicide bomber. If they don't manage to kill one of the HOD's zombies then it effectivly just lost it's team a member. The chainsaw however will not kill the user as frequently and is also very deadly. Edge Chainsaw I think the HOD zombies will win becuase they have two close range weapons and once they close the distance and the catapult is no longer as useful they will win. Goldman and 5 zombies are walking through and abandoned suburban neighbourhood. They have managed to kill or infect all of the locals except one who has put up a strong defence using an array of genetically modified plants. Goldman has decided to lead a small party of zombies in the hope they will find a weakness to his fortress. Meanwhile Dr Zomboss is also struggling. Not only is he fighting the same well defended home he now has to compete with other zombies as well. He has decided to send out a search party to find out some of the other zombies secret. After giving them there orders they ride off in a basketball catapult. Little do they know they are heading straight for Goldman’s search party. Both groups meet in an abandoned alleyway. For a short moment they both stand, each sizing the other up looking for any weaknesses. The PVZ zombies attack first launching a basket ball and killing one of Goldman’s zombies. (4-5) Goldman gives them the order to attack and then retreats to a safe distance not wanting to be killed in action. One of the zombies throws his axe hitting the catapult driver right between the eyes. (4-4) Another zombie gets in the catapult but by then goldman’s zombies are already too close for the catapult to be of any use. One of the zombosses minions stabs the lead zombie in the eye. (3-4) Zombosses zombies retreat and goldman’s minions give chase. One of goldman’s zombies follows one of zombosses round a corner. It loses sight of the zombie but he still walks at the same slow pace down the alleyway. Suddenly it hears a strangely happy tune. It turns and sees the zombie it was chasing standing behind him with a jack in the box. Suddenly the jack pops up and they are both killed in the following explosion. (2-3) One of zombosses minions chases one of goldman’s creations through the streets. He swings forward with pick axe but misses by a long shot. The other zombie turns around and decapitates the PVZ zombie with his axe. (2-2) He turns to find his fellow zombie standing with chainsaw in hand. Suddenly the tip of a pickaxe gose through the axe wielding zombie’s eye socket. (1-2) The chainsaw wielding zombie plunges the spinning blades through the pick axes wielder. (1-1) He turns and sees the last of zombosses zombies pick axe in hand. Goldman’s zombie thrusts forward with the chainsaw but misses. The other zombie hacks him to death with the pick axe. (0-1) 2 hours later Goldman is taken to Dr zomboss chained and retrained. “Let me guess” says Goldman his voice as emotionless as always “Your gonna tell your zombies to rip me limb from limb and watch from the sidelines laughing and cheering”. “No” says Dr zomboss smiling “I want to propose an alliance”. Goldman looks at him his face blank and without emotion. “With mine and your zombies working together we could finally beat that annoying homeowner and his precious plants”. Goldman rubs his chin and after a few minutes says “okay let’s do it”. Dr zomboss smiles and all the zombies cheer. Winner PVZ zombies Experts’ opinion While the HOD zombies had better weapons it was the PVZ zombies ability to work together that helped them win. Category:Blog posts